Commandos Mob
The Commandos Mob was formed by five Gecko females and four Young Ones males. The Commandos were the fastest growing group do to Zilla's big litters. The gaurd their territory fiercely and often take land from their rivals. Their territory is the Kingdom, role play center. Dominant Pair When the group first formed Frodo took male dominance right away. The two oldest females fought for dominance till finally Zilla came out on top. After the death of Frodo, his son Kronos started acting as the dominant male. Three months later Zilla died and Libitina became the dominant female. After Kronos left the Commandos to join the Whiskers, Hades took his place. Current Members The Commandos have 32 members as of April 2000. Libitina (VKF002) Dominant Female (Played by Aniju Aura) Hades (VKM007) Dominant Male '''(Played by Sir Rock) Gaia (VKF004) (Played by Aniju Aura) Zeus (VCDM005) (Played by Meerkats123) Hera (VKF006) (Played by Meerkats123) VCDF008 (This meerkat is available) Ares (VCDM009) (Played by Aniju Aura) VCDM010 (This meerkat is available) Tulp (VCDF011) (Played by Mik15) VCDM012 (This meerkat is available) VCDM013 (This meerkat is available) Eva (VCDF014) (Played by SnapeFan1) VCDM015 (This meerkat is available) Rhea (VCDF016) (Played by Sir Rock) VCDF017 (This meerkat is available) VCDM019 (This meerkat is available) VCDF020 (This meerkat is available) VCDM021 (This meerkat is available) VCDF022 (This meerkat is available) VCDM023 (This meerkat is available) VCDM024 (This meerkat is available) VCDF025 (This meerkat is available) VCDM026 (This meerkat is available) William (VCDM027) (Played bt Meerkats123) - Gaia's pup VCDM028 (This meerkats is available) - Gaia's pup VCDM029 (This meerkat is available) - Gaia's pup VCDF030 (This meerkats is available) - Gaia's pup VCDM031 (This meerkat is available) - Libitina's pup VCDF032 (This meerkat is available) - Libitina's pup Keiferi (VCDF033) - Libitina's pup (Played by RussleH) Helios (VCDM034) (Played by Aniju Aura) - Libitina' pup All Known Members List of all meerkats born or joined the Commandos. Zilla (VGKF002) Frodo (VYM015) Rosie (VGKF003) Sam (VYM017) Marry (VGKF006) Meriadoc (VYM018) Pat (VGKF007) Pippin (VYM019) Kronos (VCDM001) Libitina (VCDF002) Royal (VCDF003) Gaia (VCDF004) Zeus (VCDM005) VCDF006 Hades (VCDM007) VCDF008 Ares (VCDM009) VCDM010 Tupl (VCDF011) VCDM012 VCDM013 Eva (VCDF014) VCDM015 Rhea (VCDF016) VCDF017 VCDM019 VCDF020 VCDM021 VCDF022 VCDM023 VCDM024 VCDF025 VCDM026 William (VCDM027) VCDF028 VCDM029 VCDF030 VCDM031 VCDF032 Keiferi (VCDF033) Helios (VCDM034) Rivals The Commandos' main rivals are the Lazuli and Zappa. The other rivals are the Whiskers, Vivian and Young Ones. History '''November 1997: '''Zilla, Rosie, Mary and Pat joined Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. Frodo took dominance. '''December 1997: '''Zilla took dominance. She and Rosie were pregnant. '''Janaury 1997: Roise gave birth but her litter was killed. Zilla gave birth to Gaia, Kronos, Royal and Libitina February 1998: One encounter with Young Ones. March 1998: '''Zilla was pregnant again. She evicted Rosie and Marry and Pat '''May 1998: '''Zilla gave birth to Zeus, VCDF006, Hades and VCDF008. '''June 1998: Two encounter with Lazuli. Rosie was pregnant. July 1998: '''Roise gave birth but her pups wer abandon. Mary was pregnant. '''August 1998: Mary gave birth but her litter was killed. Zilla was pregnant. She evicted Rosie, Mary and Pat. September 1998: '''Zilla gave birth to Ares, VCDM010, Tulp and VCDM012. '''October 1998: '''Marry and Pat were pregnant. One encounter with Vivian. '''November 1998: '''Mary gave birth to VCDM013 and Eva. Pat was still pregnant. '''December 1998: Pat gave birth to VCDM015, Rhea and VCDF017. Janaury 1999: Roise was pregnant. Sam went roving. February 1999: One encounter with Young Ones and Rosie's litter was killed by the Young Ones. March 1999: '''Zilla was pregnant again. She evicted Rosie and Marry and Pat '''April 1999: '''Zilla gave birth to VCDM019, VCDF020, VCDM021 and VCDF022. '''May 1999: Mary and Pat were Last Seen. Rosie rejoined the group. June 1999: Two encounter with Lazuli. Sam, Meriadoc and Pippin left the group. July 1999: '''Zilla was pregnant. She evicted Rosie. She was seen mating with a TB infected rover. '''August 1999: '''Zilla gave birth to VCDM0023, VCDM024, VCDF025 and VCDM026 '''September 1999: Rosie rejoined the group and gave birth but died of TB along with her pups. October 1999: '''Frodo died of TB. Kronos assumed the role of dominant male. '''November 1999: '''Two encounters withb Lazuli and one with Whiskers. '''December 1999: Zilla died of TB. Linitina became the dominant female. January 2000: '''Kronos left the group and joined the Whiskers, Royal joined the Lazuli. One encounter with Lazuli and Whiskers. Ghost, Padfoot and Tryan appeared. '''February 2000: '''One encounter with the Lazuli and Zappa. Gaia and Libitina were pregnant. Zeus and Ares went roving. '''March 2000: '''Gaia gave birth to William, VCDF028, VCDM029 and VCDF030. Hades took over as the dominant male. Libitina gave birth to VCDM031, VCDF032, Keiferi and Helios. '''April 2000: Commandos raided the Whiskers burrow. One encounter with Whiskers and Vivian. '''May 2000: '''Crackle and Ghost appeared. One encounter with the Young Ones and Zappa. '''June 2000: '''Tryan, Nero and Crackle appeared. Hades went roving. Eva and Rhea were pregnant. One encounter with the Zappa. '''July 2000: '''Ghost appeared. One encounter with Vivian and Whiskers. Eva aborted her litter. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:RP Meerkat Mobs